Pokerface
by lakeia
Summary: In a very rare moment, Angela actually bets against Edward Cullen. Is she crazy or just in love?


**Title**: Poker face

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Angela Weber/Edward Cullen

**Timeline**: Twilight AU

**Summary**: In a very rare moment, Angela actually bets _against_ Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer**: All characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing.

**Notes**: This started out as a prompt to an alphabet series that I planned on writing that features Angela and Edward. However, I felt too lazy to write prompts, "A" and "C" and the story was getting longer in length so I decided to just write this as a one-shot. Hope you like it! Also, please note that this piece is not beta'ed so all mistakes (if any) are mine.

*******

"Okay, I quit."

Edward tried to suppress a grin as he looked up at me. "What are you talking about?"

I lay my playing cards face down on the picnic blanket, shaking my head. "I don't think I want to play poker with you anymore, you're cheating." I accused, smiling despite my mild annoyance with him.

"I cannot believe that you would accuse me of such thing." His handsome face grew serious—hurt even—but I wasn't fooled by his act whatsoever. He even placed a hand just over his heart, trying (unsuccessfully, I might add) to look the part of the wounded boyfriend. "I, my darling Angela, am a gentleman. I would never cheat a lady."

"Well this lady thinks she's being had," I muttered, indignantly picking up my cards. It wasn't his fault that he had the ability to read the thoughts of others, but I expected him to at least play fair considering the nice little bet they had riding on this game.

"Or maybe my angel," I watched as he coyly shifted his gaze from me to his cards, "you're just not very good at playing this game," he goaded.

My jaw literally dropped, and he only laughed harder.

Edward and I had been seeing each other for four months now. Ask me how it all happened; I couldn't even begin to explain it. I just know that one random conversation in the Forks High School library started a very unlikely friendship, and from that friendship, love blossomed.

It helped that—like every other girl in school—I thought he was breathtakingly beautiful, but I quickly discovered that there was so much more to him than looks. The fact that he was a vampire was huge and I won't lie and say that I wasn't a bit terrified but at the same time, I'd never felt the way I felt about him before. The situation was scary and different, but worth it because I had more love in my heart for him than I thought should be allowed for one person to have towards another.

"I have you know Edward Cullen that I _**rule**_ at this game," I argued, holding my head up just a bit higher. "I beat my twin brothers all time."

"Angela, your brothers are nine years old."

"That is not the point," I continued, refusing to let him downplay the skills that I knew I possessed. "The point is: you may have your fancy powers, but they can only take you so far. This is why you will be eating your words and paying up on our bet."

We played the fourth and final hand before my self-proclaimed "_skills"_ finally kicked in. I gleefully and just a little bit smugly, beat out his straight with a full house, winning the bet.

The terms were pretty clear cut.

We would play four games of 'heads up' poker. If I won just one game, Edward was obligated to give me whatever I asked of him as long as it was within his limits to do so and _"reasonable"_. Now, I'm an easy girl (not in that sense, of course). I didn't think what I was asking was too much, but he hated even the thought of _"tempting"_ himself for fear of hurting me. At the moment, however, I didn't care about any of that. I just wanted to be closer to him and I figured that since he was in such a good mood this afternoon, it was now or never.

"Are we feeling the need to live dangerously today?"

"You said _**anything**_."

"_**Reasonable**_ Angela," he quickly reminded, almost reprimanding.

I sighed, "What's more reasonable than wanting a simple kiss from the man that I'm in love with?" I watched as he face softened a bit. "It's not like I'm asking you to… to take me right here on, on the picnic blanket," I argued for dramatically effect though I could already feel the rush of blood to my cheeks as I blushed at the thought.

I glanced up to see him smile, despite himself, at my modesty. I held up my index finger. "Just one _**real**_ kiss," I reasoned and when he didn't rebuff the idea as quickly as he'd done before, I inched toward him; crawling across the picnic blanket until I was seated in front of him, each leg draped over one of his in my attempt to get closer.

"Angela," he warned, voice stern but just a bit shaky.

_I do that to you? _ I wondered knowing fully that he was listening in on my thoughts. I was crossing boundaries that he'd clearly set in our relationship and I knew that it wasn't fair to him, but a bet was a bet. He was not allowed to welsh on their deal.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and even though he tensed in his position, I puckered up my lips in such a way that was anything but flattering and was rewarded when he let out a barking laugh, head dropping down at his inability to hold his stern features in place.

Mission accomplished.

I liked seeing this side of him; this sort of lightness and playful nature. It was one of the things that Edward didn't know about me when we first become friends. I'm very must a shy individual, especially when I don't really know a person but once that hurdle has passed, I can be somewhat of goofball at times. I _**think**_ he liked that about me.

"I _**love**_ that about you," he corrected, searching my gaze. He let out a defeated sigh. "I just don't want to hurt you."

I shook my head. "You won't," I swore. "I trust you."

I closed my eyes and sighed contently when I felt him run the cool tips of his fingers through my chocolate brown locks free from my usual ponytail. I even put in my contact lens for our afternoon out, but Edward actually preferred it when I wore my glasses. Given the fact that I was gonna be kissing him the way I wanted to in just a few seconds, I'm glad I left home without them.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He chuckled softly and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me intensely.

"Love me forever and ever?" I offered, allowing my fingers to trace lazy patterns at the nape of his neck.

"Besides the obvious," he said.

In this position, I was feeling bolder than usual. "Kiss me like you mean it," I breathed, tightening my hold around his neck. With no further need to coax him because a bet was indeed a bet, my heartbeat kicked up a notch when he tightened his hold around my waist before he slowly brought his lips down on top of mine.

It was a sensation that I yet to get use to—the feel of his lips pressed against mine. I didn't want to rush this. As far as I was concerned, this was my reward. I had every intention of enjoying it; of letting him take the reins as long as he gave me what I wanted.

Those _were_ my intentions, but it's a completely different when you're thinking of kissing someone and when you actually are.

Within a few tentative pecks, my reserve crumbled and before I knew it, my body was pressed even more firmly against his stone frame, fingers entangled in his bronze hair. I was horrible, completely horrible, I know but I just wanted more and once I'd lost what little control I had, Edward's own seemed to get tossed out the window as well.

I felt his tongue roam over my bottom lip and though I didn't know much about French kissing, my body reacted accordingly. I opened my mouth and immediately let out a soft moan when I felt him his cool tongue against mine.

_He'd seriously been holding out on me_, I thought, though the longer he continued to massage his tongue with mine, sucking and kissing, the hazier my thought process became. I just wanted him closer.

I always wanted him closer.

When he flipped me over onto my back, I thought for one fleeting moment that we would continue this pass the allotted time he always seemed to give us during these intimate moments in order to stay in control, but when I felt the void of his cool skin against my own, I knew that he'd finished fulfilling his debt to me. The makeout session was officially over.

"So you're trying to get yourself killed?" he asked, fighting for breath that he didn't really need.

I grinned as I rolled over onto my stomach, propping myself up on an arm to look at him. "Well, what a way to go," I joked, taking in deep breaths of my own.

"That's not funny," he said and with a quickness that I wasn't prepared for, he gently cupped my faced and placed his lips on mine once again. This kiss wasn't nearly as intense as the one before, but it took my breath away all the same. Just sweet, an incredibly sweet kiss that ended just as quickly as it started. He rose to his feet and I looked up at him with furrowed brows, face questioning.

"It's going to rain soon. I don't want you getting caught in it so we should head back now."

I couldn't bite back the disappointed groan that escaped my slightly swollen lips as I fell back onto the blanket, eyes closed.

He simply smirked.

"There will be other days my Angela, every day."

I peeked out of one eye. "You promise?"

His face was thoughtful for a second, and then he smiled, "It's a bet."


End file.
